Superior
Superior is a mutant Nightwing and one of the Four Flames. She is a protagonist in "Wings of Fire: The Four Flames Saga." She was originally FourFlames' OC and WILL NOT be copied. Description Superior has black-and-eggplant scales, with a tint of almost pink where the light hits her, and charcoal-grey wing flaps. Her underbelly is the color of the night sky, whereas her crest and horns are white. Her eyes are a sapphire blue. Superior is quite the adventurous oddball. She loves to have fun, but can sometimes get out of control with excitement spasms. She likes to mess around, doing arguably idiotic things, because she is so silly and enjoys expressing herself by embracing fun. She is also claustrophobic, and likes to go a little past the limit with her daring demeanor, sometimes landing the other Flames in peril. She is quite competitive and gets distracted easily. Superior is not always positive and happy, though most of the time it is undeniable. She can become irritating, annoyed, aggravated, and enraged, and when she is like this, it is probably best to just step away, because being left alone in a room with a crazy, angry person is probably not a good idea. Powers Superior can blend in with shadows, breathe fire, and has a decaying bite. She cannot read minds or tell the future, therefore she is a canon Nightwing. Superior is, however, a mutant, as all of the Four Flames are. Her mutant ability gives her a photographic memory so strong that she can literally take the environment around her and make an image in her mind of what it looks like in another perspective, even so she can see herself. In a way, it is 'seeing out of another's eyes.' She can try it on other dragons and see out of their perspective, but they have to be in her range so that she can see them, and it takes her a while to render the picture in her mind. Relationships CLOUDFIRE: They have a sort of 'sibling rivalry,' although they know they're not really related, just hatched together. They continuously harass and annoy each other. This is because their personalities are polar opposites. However, they will defend each others' lives; they don't hate each other. Stalacicle: Stalacicle cares a lot more about her than she'd like. He can tend to get on her nerves, but then again, so does everyone. Out of all the Four Flames, he is the least pesky in her opinion. She likes him, and he likes her a little too much, but she would never engage him in romantic activity. She finds it wrong that a NightWing would mate a dragon of a different tribe. SOLAR FLARE: Solar Flare will sometimes annoy Superior because of her take-charge, fair, and ultimately organizational leadership role in the Flames. The fact that she is constantly telling everyone what to do and how to do it has a tendency to sometimes tick her Superior off. However, she respects Solar Flare as an 'eldest sister,' and usually is very agreeing and supportive. She also somewhat envies the Sandwing for being able to take charge and defend everyone in times of peril. SHADOWFLANK: Superior hated Shadowflank. Period. She treated him like he ruined her life. Queen Dark Forest: Superior had a loving sense of devotion to her firstborn grandchild. She felt like she needed to be with her for everything, like she was a huge influence on her life. She isn't too fond of her hybrid status. CRESCENT OAK (DECEASED): Superior loved her secondborn granddaughter just as much as her first. She deeply trusted the little dragonet, especially such a serious and quiet one. DESTINYSCRIBE: Superior loved her son. He was like her everything. She devoted so much care, so much love, so much trust into his intelligent life. She was upset with him for falling in love with a RainWing, but learned to accept it. SELENIUM: Superior thought her daughter-in-law was extremely humorous, but she respected her. However, she also thought she was flighty and unloyal. Quotes "Woohoo! Time to put an end to... uh.... what exactly are we doing here again?" "Wow I never realized how awesomely random this is..." "Why are us Nightwings always so sneaky and honestly, SCHOOLS? ''We don't have to ''pretend to be smart, you guys....." "Oh my gosh! I totally have to dance in circles for no reason! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!" Trivia She is a physical representation of the true color Orange. Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Characters